Confrontations
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Companion to 'Be My Doll.' A four act series of confrontations between siblings, between lovers, and between those that may despise or get along with each other.
1. Act 1

**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan or Count Cain: Godchild.**

**Okay, so this is connected to the fic 'Be My Doll.' You might want to read this before reading this one, to make sense of part of the situation in this fic...**

**This fic will be in four parts. To make sense of the whole situation, you definitely need to read them in order. Just thought I'd warn you.**

**Warnings: CassandraxMeister, a little White OwlxSophie, crossdressing**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

**_Confrontations_**

* * *

**_Act 1_**

* * *

Meister sighed quietly as he stood in the moonlit courtyard, looking around. It was silent, the exception to this being the sound of his own breathing.

Oh, he just _hated _this silence. He didn't know what to do about it, not really. He could sing; but he feared that some servant of Cassandra Gladstone would pass by and see him. Cassandra enjoyed listening to the blond's voice since the first time he ever heard Meister's voice; loved the different tones it took in different situations.

Meister hesitated. Would he sing? Could he? It wasn't like there would be anyone around in the dead of night, correct?

Thus he sang.

There were no words; merely sound. His voice soared when it reached higher notes and trembled at the lower ones, but he sang nonetheless. He heard something, the sound of a bow being pulled across string so gracefully, a sound so divine that it wanted him to continue. As the wordless song continued, he was thinking of this other sound that intertwined with his.

And then he stopped, realizing who it was as he turned to look up at the trees.

The white-haired violinist, The Fool of the Major Arcana, just simply stopped playing the violin and smiled at him.

"Owl..." Meister stepped back a few paces as the Owl did a front flip off the tree branch and onto the ground. "What do you want?"

"A mere conversation with you." The White Owl responded. "Your sister wished to know how you are faring in the hands of Head Priest Cassandra, after all."

"I am fine."

"_Fine_ does not explain the drastic change in your appearance."

Meister shuddered slightly at that statement. What the Owl just said was _true, _nonetheless, and it obviously wasn't normal for him to be wearing clothing apparel so...feminine. He looked down at his white silk gown, before looking at Owl again and responding.

"I tried to escape once; and he caught me in his clutches. I just...knew since that I should obey his orders."

"And you didn't wish to escape after that; did you?"

Meister cringed. Again, what the Owl said was true.

"Can you read my mind?" Meister knew very well that Cassandra was able to look into his past, and figure out his thoughts and feelings. Was it the same for Owl?

"No. It's just very obvious from your expressions that you don't appear to mind his presence. In fact," White Owl paused, as if to give some dramatic effect, "It's as if you...enjoy it." The Owl appeared to give a somewhat mocking grin.

_Enjoy it? _

"Enjoy Cassandra's presence? I-well I-" Meister paused, biting his lip. He was completely unsure of what to say.

"There is no need to hide such feelings..." The Owl smiled. "I believe in due time your sister will come looking for you. Just thought I'd warn you."

Before Meister could answer, Owl was gone without a word of goodbye or adieu.


	2. Act 2

**_Act 2_**

Cassandra Gladstone sat in the lounge, sipping a cup of tea as he thought to himself.

_Sylvan appears to be...a bit disturbed. I wonder what could be wrong with him. It's not like him to be so tense; perhaps something happened when he met the Owl last night..._

"Lord Gladstone." Cassandra snapped out of his thoughts to see one of his lowly servants. "A visitor has arrived. She goes by the name of...Sophie Kirisaki, and she wishes to speak with you."

_No wonder Owl told Sylvan that Sophie was going to look for him. I guess he wasn't joking when he said, 'in due time.'_

"Bring her in. And then leave us." Cassandra ordered. The servant nodded, leaving the room for a moment before ushering in a woman with short, blonde hair. She wore a dark crimson dress, which Gladstone thought looked good on her. It was a change from the tomboy Sophie Kirisaki that he saw when he first encountered her; on the day he accquired posession over Sylvan...

"I know you're wondering why I'm here, so I'm going to get to the point already." Sophie spoke. "I need to see my brother. I know he's here. He has to be."

"I can see the point." Gladstone responded, crossing his arms. "I saw it far before you stepped into the room, and I had no need to even look into your mind. Sylvan is not, ahem, available right now for your presence."

"And why isn't he!?" It didn't take even a minute for Sylvan's younger sister to grab Gladstone by the collar, staring him in the eyes with a glare on her face.

Scratch the previous thought he had as she entered the room. She was nowhere close to a change from the tomboy Sophie he saw when he first encoutered her; even if she was wearing more feminine clothing that the shirt and jeans she was in at the first meeting.

Cassandra pushed her hand away. "Don't touch me." He spoke sharply, a bit of a bite seeping into his words. "Sylvan is not available because he doesn't wish to see you!"

"You lie, you bastard!" Sophie shouted at him. "Tell me where he is!"

"You-you-" Gladstone raised an arm to strike her, and that was when he realized he was restraining himself. Sophie made him so angry...And she even called him something so...wrong. He wanted to hit her so badly, but...

The hand did strike something. Just not Sophie, the intended target.

It struck its owner in the face. The force of the previously restrained blow made Cassandra stagger backwards a few steps, and he hesitated, before touching his stinging right cheek briefly with one hand. Sophie stared at him in disbelief.

"Heh." Cassandra let out a low chuckle, to mask the pain he felt stabbing at him inside. "Sylvan would never forgive me if I hurt you..." He paused before he made eye contact with her. "Go."

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Leave. Depart this place...And don't come back. Go!" He shouted the last word. Sophie gave him a hard stare for a moment, and then she left him. Gladstone sighed, sitting down on a nearby armchair as he put his head in his hands.

He hadn't meant to say those last words. Not at all. But he knew if he had continued this argument with Sophie, he would do much worse things than what he just did previously.

Sylvan would never, ever, forgive him if he hurt her. Never.


	3. Act 3

**_Act 3_**

"You told me Sylvan was there."

"And he was, wasn't he?"

Sophie crossed her arms, sighing. "Cassandra wouldn't allow me to see him. He said Sylvan was unavailable because he doesn't want to see me. Why?"

"Perhaps he felt, ashamed, perhaps?" The Owl responded. "Ashamed by the fact that he doesn't mind Cassandra's presence, yet you do..."

"What do you mean by 'doesn't mind Cassandra's presence'!? It's not like brother is in love or anything with him!" Sophie shouted, but then paused, thinking of the worst case scenario... "Is he?"

"Why don't you go and figure it out for yourself? You don't need to ask me all the time to obtain answers." The Owl replied, mussing up her short blonde hair with a spare hand as he held the violin and bow in the other hand.

Sophie just slapped his hand away, sighing. "You stupid White Owl..."

* * *

"Cassandra?"

"Yes?" Cassandra asked, looking at the younger man with concern. "What seems to be the matter?"

"It's about the conversation I had the previous night with Owl." Meister responded quietly, his unmasked face looking at Cassandra wtih a bit of worry in his light blue eyes. "He's so right. I'm so ashamed...I never thought I'd harbor these...feelings towards you in the first place, nor enjoy your presence as the days passed. I didn't want to talk with Sophie because I didn't want her to be mad at me or anything like that..." He paused before exclaiming. "You know she despises you, and...if she knew that I had these feelings towards you, if it was love or lust or something inbetween, I don't want her to get mad because of that."

"You don't wish for her to be angry at you." Gladstone sighed quietly, stroking Sylvan's face with one hand. "I think I feel...quite the same. It would be terrible if she became disillusioned once she finds out about us. But...the truth has to come out eventually. You can't hide it from her." He held Sylvan closely, one arm wrapped about the younger man's waist while the other was farther upwards, about the shoulder blades.

"I know..." Sylvan paused for a moment before he finished. "I should speak with her."

Cassandra nodded quietly, giving a small kiss to Sylvan's forehead. "Then speak to her you shall."


	4. Final Act

**_Final Act_**

Sophie stood quietly in the courtyard of Cassandra Gladstone's manor.

She still couldn't believe that Cassandra had asked her to come back, the day after she made him so mad at her to the point that he almost hit her. He had requested that she come with Owl, because he needed to talk with Owl. In exchange for that, she could talk with her brother.

Sophie had accepted the invitation immediately.

Now, she was here, and she was waiting for her brother to appear.

And appear he did.

She didn't recognize him at first, but then realized it was him...unmasked, and in a _dress_ of all clothing choices.

"Sophie?" He asked, gazing at her. "Is that you?" He didn't recognize her at first, either, because Sophie was a tomboy, and she never wore dresses except to really fancy parties and such.

Sophie ran to him, not caring if she ended up tripping on the hem of her dress or not, and embraced him quickly and tightly. Meister held her tightly, too, and it took a moment for them to let go of each other and simply just gaze at each other.

"I tried to get in contact with you yesterday, but Cassandra said that you didn't want to talk with me. Why?" Sophie asked. She paused before asking, "How has it been...being in Cassandra's posession?"

"It's not too bad." Meister responded quietly. "I tried to escape once, but he caught me and put me in a...Scavenger's Daughter, he called it. It hurt like crazy...but I've recovered from that. He only kept me in there for five minutes or so; so the lingering effects afterwards were not too bad. Since then, he's been quite good to me." He looked down at this dress. "This...piece of feminine apparel...it's weird wearing it. I've gotten used to it, though, along with the corset underneath. I hate the corset, though. I'm not able to move as flexibly as usual."

"That's because it's meant for girls, silly." Sophie responded, giving him a light punch in the arm. "What else has happened?"

"Sophie, I..." Meister paused before he continued. "For the past while I've been with Cassandra, I've got...feelings...for him. I can't really figure out if it's lust, or love, or something in between, but they're feelings. And Cassandra's feeling the same back towards me. It's so odd, and I can't decipher it...Are you going to be mad at me?" He finally asked. "Because I have these harbored feelings for a man you despise?"

Sophie paused for a moment. So, her hunches had been correct...But...

"I can't be mad at you for that. Despite what you say about love, over and over again, brother, you can't really know what it truly is until you experience it." Sophie told him. "I just hope those feelings you and Cassandra have for each other really is love, and not the the other end of the scale."

Meister nodded quietly, holding Sophie closely. "Thank you..." He paused, letting go of her before he asked. "How are things with Owl?"

"He's weird. He plays the violin amazingly well, I admit, and he's nice, but he acts weird at times. He likes running about at night, playing that violin...I wonder if he has insomnia; it's like he never sleeps." Sophie sighed quietly. "I just hope his health doesn't crash at anytime due to him being so reckless like that..."

"Concerned for him a bit much?"

"Ah, shut up..." Sophie sighed, smiling a little. "Okay, I admit I like him a little; but it's probably nowhere close to intense as you and Gladstone."

"Better to have some common ground than to go overboard straightaway with your feelings like I did..." Meister remarked quietly, smirking a little.

"True." The two were silent before Sophie spoke up again. "I do hope we can meet again sometime."

Meister nodded quietly as he hugged his sister again. "Yeah...I'd like that. You too."

* * *

"Sophie doesn't seem too mad at him about it, does she?" White Owl remarked, turning to Cassandra. The two Major Arcana had been watching the scene from afar.

Cassandra nodded with agreement as he continued to watch the scene, sighing of relief. "Yes, thank goodness...I'm kind of relieved about that. I should apologize to Sophie when I get the chance..." He turned to Owl. "I assume Sophie is doing well under your care?"

"Yes, she is. I just hope she gets used to me being awake at night."

Cassandra sighed. "Owl, you are too naturally nocturnal for her to ever get used to you, I swear..."

Owl laughed a bit. "Surprising how you and Sophie's older brother get along well, isn't it?" He remarked.

"Just as surprising as how much you keep wanting to tease with Sophie's feelings, Owl. Just as surprising." The two watched the scene again. For once, something was made a bit clearer, and they were glad that they could actually understand something out of each other, for once.

* * *

**Author note: ...Not sure if ending was as strong as I hoped for, but it'll do unless I change my mind about something there...**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
